The Last Tree
by themoonandsixpence
Summary: Itachi and Dracaena are on an endless search to find a Christmas tree two days before Christmas. Fluffiness ensues. AU/OC fic.


**/The Last Tree/**

_"Sorry, folks. Just sold our last tree to that family over there!"_

_"All sold out here, sorry, guys."_

_"My apologies, our last shipment came and went three days ago!"  
_

* * *

Everywhere Dracaena and Itachi went, they couldn't find a single Christmas tree.

With a heavy heart, the long-term couple sat parked in Itachi's brand new SUV, soft Christmas music turned low on the radio.

"Itachi, we're never gonna find a tree," Dracaena spoke sadly, sinking low into the comfortable leather passengers seat. The white, pure snow that fell onto the windshield only made the burden on her heart heavier - every year, she looked forward to decorating the tree with her boyfriend, and setting the many presents under the full, green branches. However, as the couple sat in a parking lot two days before Christmas, the likelyhood of finding such an item seemed less likely with every mile they drove.

Frustrated, Itachi grabbed a hold of her long fingers. "Dracaena," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug, "I will get you a tree if it means that I have to walk five hundred thousand feet into the forest and cut one down, and drag it home to you. I will get you one, _hime_."

Itachi's determination set a small smile onto her face, her pale pink lips turned upwards in appreciation. "How did I get so lucky?" She inquired, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Because I love you. Now, let's keep going. We'll get a tree if it takes us all night."

-

As the couple drove deeper into town, and all the stores began to close, Dracaena couldn't help but tear up in a loss of hope. "Itachi, I think we should just go ho-"

"Wait!"

Her eyes shot up in surprise as Itachi slammed onto the brakes, hastily unfastening his seatbelt and jumping out of the car.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir! Wait, that tree! I want it!"

There, through the ajar door of the car, Dracaena stared in bewilderment as Itachi pulled his wallet out of his pocket - exchanging a solid hundred dollar bill for the last Christmas tree - leaning against a wall, seven feet tall and glimmering with snowy branches, just as the man prepared to wrap the tree and close up his store for the evening.

The man stared at Itachi in shock. "Sir, this here is a seven and a half feet tall tree, how on earth are you going to fit it in your hou-"

"That's none of your concern, now if you would please wrap it and help me tie it onto my car, so my girlfriend and I could have a Christmas tree in our home, that would be very helpful to us, sir," Itachi cut him off curtly.

With great hesitance, the salesman quickly wrapped up the immense Grand Fir tree, and secured it atop the roof to the car.

"I told you I'd get you a tree, didn't I?" Itachi's onyx eyes gleamed with pride as he pulled the driver's door closed, rubbing his bare hands together for warmth.

"I can't believe you did that," Dracaena's mouth sat agape on her face, eyes welled up with tears of happiness.

"I am a man of my word. Now, I believe you mentioned something about decorations?" 

* * *

Later that evening, with lights and decorations nearly completing the tree, Dracaena struggled to reach the top with a golden star in hand, even as she tip-toed atop a chair for the extra height boost. Being only five feet tall sure had it's disadvantages, and decorating an oversized tree in a small apartment had to be one of them.

Chuckling warmly, Itachi grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her off the chair and into his arms. "I think you need help, Drae," Itachi smirked, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead and lying her on the couch.

Arms crossed in frustration, the brunette watched as her boyfriend carefully balanced himself on the wonky chair, grabbing anything in sight to keep balance as he placed the final touches on the top of the tree.

"And now, the final result," he whispered softly, flicking the switch of the lights.

There, in all it's glory, stood a proud, full tree - decorated, happy, and glowing with every color of the rainbow.

"It's beautiful," Dracaena whispered, her hands fleeing to her mouth in disbelief.

"Wait a second, what's this?" Itachi touched a random spot on the branches and forced himself to hide the smile that traveled to his lips.

"What, Itachi?"

"Hold on, close your eyes."

Dracaena stared at the raven haired man in confusion, before smiling and shutting her eyes tight. "What the hell are you doing?" She laughed, trying desperately not to peek.

Pulling a tiny, red velvet box from his pocket, Itachi dropped down to one knee. "Open your eyes, Dracaena."

"Oh, my god, Itachi-"

"Dracaena, you and I have been through hell and back with each other for six amazing years. And tonight, nothing made me happier than taking this gigantic ass Christmas tree home, and decorating it here with you, and seeing you smile like that made me feel more complete than I have in my entire life. Would you return the favor and make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as Dracaena nodded, words failing her, as Itachi slid the silver and diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Dracaena Uchiha."

And there, in front of The Last Tree, Dracaena and Itachi stood in a tight embrace, genuine smiles glued onto their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Itachi."

/Fin.


End file.
